J’ai parlé à une étoile Et elle m’a répondu
by Umbre77
Summary: Suite à Sa mort, Harry Potter se laisse dépérir, sous le regard curieux des Dursley et des voisins vivant à Privet Drive. Et ça, Il n'aime pas! Alors Il vient l'aider! Spoiler T5! One-Shot


J'ai parlé à une étoile... Et elle m'a répondu

     Une fois de plus, les habitants d'Angleterre, particulièrement ceux du Surrey, eurent droit à un été particulièrement chaud. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'y eut personne pour se plaindre. Personne pour regarder le ciel à la recherche d'un nuage, personne pour supplier l'hiver de venir plus vite. Une petite brise venait souvent rafraîchir les corps en sueur et tous étaient heureux de cet été exceptionnellement radieux. 

     Tous ? Non ! Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffé faisait l'exception de son cartier. Mal habillé, pâle, les yeux cernés, il déambulait dans les rues en fixant le sol, ses chaussures aux semelles légèrement décollée traînant sur le bitume des rues qu'il parcourait d'un air perdu. Le voisinage le regardait passé d'abord avec répugnance, puis, peu à peu, ils en vinrent à l'observer, curieux de savoir quel mal pouvait dévorer ce garçon aux yeux vert étincelants de peine. Même les gens chez qui ils vivaient, et qui n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se préoccuper de lui, le regardaient partir avec angoisse. Des rumeurs folles avaient circulé. Le garçon avait peut-être été renvoyé de son institut pour délinquant et envoyer dans un centre plus sévère... Ou alors il avait tué quelqu'un et s'en voulait... Rien n'étonnerait les habitants de Privet Drive concernant le garçon rebelle, de toute façon... Mais personne ne savait, et ils se contentaient de le regarder partir en traînant les pieds au matin. Ils l'auraient bien regardé revenir, mais aucuns n'en avaient la patience. Le garçon rentrait bien trop tard pour eux. 

     Mais une dame avait le courage de l'attendre. Une dame regardait par sa fenêtre, tard le soir, et le fixait avec tristesse tandis qu'il se traînait jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Arabella Figg était vraiment très inquiète. Aussi loin qu'elle fouille dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste qu'Harry Potter. Car c'était ainsi que s'appelait ce jeune homme aux allures de délinquant, voir de mendiant. Et il était l'espoir de toute une communauté, un groupe conséquent de personne et de famille qui priait chaque soir pour qu'il les protège, qu'il les sauve. Mais voilà, l'espoir s'effondrait. Le poids était trop lourd et lui trop seul. Son visage devenait plus sombre, plus fermé au fil des jours. Et il semblait toujours plus triste. Bien sûr, elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore, mais le vieil homme ne pouvait pas vraiment intervenir. Il était trop prit par la guerre, trop tourmenté par l'ennemi qui gagnait en puissance et en alliés. Et Harry Potter demeurait seul, seul avec le poids d'un monde sur les épaules et sa tristesse. 

     Mme Figg soupira. Tout cela finirait mal, à moins qu'un miracle ne sauve le garçon de son désespoir. Mais elle en doutait. Car une seule personne aurait pu l'empêcher de sombrer... Mais ladite personne était morte l'année avant. Et c'était ce décès  qui, principalement, était la cause de l'effondrement du 'Survivant', du plus grand héros du monde sorcier. Mais Il était bel et bien mort... Rien n'y changerait. Tout ce qu'Arabella pouvait faire était de prier Merlin et tous les êtres doués de magie d'aider son protéger. Mais l'été passait et le dos d'Harry se courbait de plus en plus, écrasé par son désespoir et sa douleur. 

******************

     Harry savait qu'il était observé par tous les voisins. Il savait aussi que Madame Figg attendait tous les soirs de le voir rentrer avant de s'autoriser à dormir et que Mondingus Fletcher essayait désespérément de le suivre. Mais il s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise. En fait, il se moquait un peu de tout. Le mois de juillet finissait tout doucement et il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Hermione et Ron lui envoyaient des montagnes de lettres, mais il n'y répondait pas. Il avait essayé, au début. Mais ses seules nouvelles se résumaient par un 'Je vais bien. Merci pour vos lettres. J'ai été content de les recevoir'. Aucunes autres réactions. Pas de longues dissertations vis à vis de l'accroissement de pouvoir de Voldemort dont les actes étaient relatés chaque jour dans la Gazette. Gazette qu'il ne lisait pas. Pour quoi faire ? Il était informé jour et nuit de l'humeur de Voldemort. Et selon sa joie et sa colère, il pouvait deviner si le mage noir avait 'bien' travailler ou si, au contraire, il s'était fait battre à plat de couture. Ce qu'il faisait exactement ne l'intéressait pas. Il le saurait toujours bien un jour ou l'autre... 

     Non, Harry n'avait plus le courage de rien faire. Rien, si ce n'est sortir et marcher. Marcher encore et encore, aussi loin que ses jambes puissent l'amener avant qu'il ne soit si tard qu'il savait sa tante et son oncle couché et qu'il devrait probablement rentrer par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre en grimpant à la gouttière. Enfin, s'il trouvait la force d'y monter. Il se fichait de passer la nuit dehors. Il se fichait de tomber malade à cause de la rosée du matin. Il se fichait qu'un mangemort le voie en se 'promenant' dans la rue et le tue. En fait, il se fichait de tant de choses qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui importait encore... Toutes ses choses futiles telle que les responsabilités, l'amusement, les amis, l'amour... Tout s'était effacé pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose : La tombée de la nuit, le parc, et la constellation brillante du ciel, plus particulièrement l'étoile la plus brillante et pour lui la plus belle : Sirius. 

     La journée, il errait, attendant le soir ou enfin, il pourrait la regarder. Elle était devenue pour lui le plus beau spectacle et la plus grande des tortures. Mais chaque soir venant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il allait dans le parc du Surrey, s'asseyait sur le même banc près d'un saule et regardait Sirius. Au début, il avait essayé de résister à cette envie de lever les yeux vers le ciel et de fixer l'astre qui le faisait souffrir... Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il revenait toujours. Pire, même, il en venait à lui parler, à cette étoile, l'homonyme de son parrain adoré qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Quand il dormait, il était hanté par les moments passés avec l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un père et un frère et se réveillait en pleurant et avec l'image du corps de son parrain basculant et disparaissant à jamais. Alors il venait voir l'étoile. Et il lui parlait. 

     Ça avait commencé avec de simple bonsoir un simple murmure emporté par la brise. Puis ça avait été la confidence : 'J'ai encore rêvé de toi, cette nuit. Tu me manque...' Il savait que c'était ridicule, que ce n'était qu'une étoile et que le vrai Sirius, celui qu'il voulait voir et serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon, celui dont il rêvait et pour qui il pleurait, ne l'entendait sûrement pas... Mais il venait chaque soir. Et chaque soir, il lui parlait. C'était au début des banalités. Puis ça avait dérivé sur sa douleur. En parler soulageait Harry. Mais la douleur était toujours là le lendemain malgré le soulagement de la veille. Et elle se faisait toujours plus grande. 

     Parfois, il restait silencieux et se contentait de regarder l'étoile en pleurant. Parfois, il lui chuchotait des nouvelles de la vie, de sa vie. Puis il en venait à sa douleur. Au vide qu'il ressentait. Et jamais il n'y avait de réponse. Il était seul, seul avec des étoiles silencieuses et le vent qui dansait avec ses cheveux, le monde des humains autour de lui sombrant dans le repos alors que son âme se consumait de remords et de peine. 

     Et un soir, il en eut assez. Il se présenta dans le parc, les yeux brillant de rancune et de colère. Il s'assit sur le banc et tambourina de ses fins doigts sur le bois peint en vert. Et soudain, il leva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers l'étoile et dit d'une voix hargneuse et froide : 

« J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez de venir te parler et de ne pas avoir de réponse, assez de rêver de toi et de me réveiller en pleurant, assez de devoir supporter cette putain de peine ! Assez de sentir mon cœur se serrer quand je vois un chien ou toutes autres choses qui me rappellent toi ! Tu m'entends, Sirius, j'en assez ! Sors de ma tête !!! »

     Harry se leva et shoota dans la terre, un caillou allant ricocher un peu plus loin. Sa rage sembla grandir tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose sur quoi frapper. Il s'en prit au saule tout près de lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il savait juste qu'il voulait se défouler, expulser cette colère qui l'étouffait. Tout en frappant rageusement dans l'arbre, il continua de parler à son parrain défunt. 

« Tu m'as mentit, Sirius ! Tu m'as mentit ! Tu m'avais dit que nous vivrions ensemble ! Tu m'avais dit que tu allais me tirer d'ici, que tu prendrais soin de moi et que tu serais toujours là ! Mais tu n'es PLUS là ! Et tu ne le seras jamais plus. Je te Déteste ! » 

Harry donna un plus grand coup dans l'arbre et s'arrêta. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage sombre et fatigué, rougissant ses yeux cernés et remplis de colère et de peine. Alors, il cria une ultime fois, fixant de nouveau l'étoile : 

« Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends, je te déteste ! Tu m'as abandonné !! Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! »

Et il s'effondra à genoux pour frapper dans le sol, ses poings laissant leur marque dans la terre sèche et poussiéreuse. Il frappa un long moment avant de s'effondrer à terre, haletant et pleurant. Dans un gémissement, face contre terre, il murmura : 

« Je te déteste, parce que tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là et j'ai besoin de toi, Sirius. J'ai mal, sans toi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meurs ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ?? »

     Il pleura silencieusement, inconscient de la nuit et du silence anormal autour de lui. Il se contentait de laisser tomber sa douleur, sa rage, sa peine... Mais la blessure était toujours là et il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

     Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il releva péniblement la tête et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un 'O' de stupeur et il faillit s'arrêter de respirer tandis que la personne le soulevait de terre et le serrait contre lui. Il mit un long moment avant de se ressaisir et de refermer ses bras sur le corps auréolé de lumières, plongeant son visage dans le tissu bleu marine et soyeux que l'homme portait, les longs cheveux noirs bien coiffés lui chatouillant le visage strié de larmes. 

« Sirius, pleura désespérément Harry. Sirius... »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire, son beau visage s'illuminant de tendresse tandis qu'il serrait son filleul contre lui, à genoux par terre. 

« Ce n'est pas possible, finit par dire Harry en s'écartant de son parrain et en le fixant dans les yeux. C'est un rêve, tu es un rêve !

- Non, Harry, répondit Sirius, sa voix résonnant doucement dans l'air. Je ne suis pas un rêve... Je suis réel... 

- Mais... Mais tu es mort ! » s'écria Harry, regardant son parrain. 

Sirius grimaça mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. 

« J'y consens, je suis mort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être là ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air stupéfait. 

« Comment ? demanda-t-il, continuant de pleurer et serrant les vêtements de son parrain étroitement entre ses doigts. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Sirius soupira doucement et sourit à son filleul, caressant doucement la joue humide du garçon. 

« Tu ennuyais le ciel avec tes lamentations », dit Sirius en tirant la langue. 

Voyant l'air dépité d'Harry, Sirius rit d'un air amusé. 

« Je plaisante, Harry. Mais il n'empêche que tes lamentations m'ennuyaient beaucoup. Te voir si désespéré n'est vraiment pas agréable et quand tu m'as reproché de t'avoir abandonné, je ne l'ai pas supporté... »

Harry se rembrunit, comme si le rappel de ses paroles avait ranimé sa colère. Doucement, il s'écarta de son parrain, toute trace de joie effacée de son visage. 

« C'est pourtant la vérité, dit-il, accusateur. Tu m'as abandonné. »

Sirius esquiva l'accusation avec gravité et, saisissant Harry par les épaules, bloqua son filleul.  

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Harry, dit-il avec fougue. Je ne ferai pas ça, jamais ! Jamais ! »

Et il serra de nouveau Harry contre lui. 

« Mais tu n'es plus là, pleura Harry contre lui. Tu n'es plus là ! »

Sirius caressa la tête échevelée d'Harry, tentant d'apaiser la peine du jeune homme. 

« Si, je suis là, dit doucement Sirius. Je le serai toujours, même si tu ne me vois pas... »

Harry pleura avec plus de force et Sirius resserra encore plus son étreinte, embrassant le dessus de la tête d'Harry, comme il l'avait fait autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. 

« Je suis toujours là, murmura Sirius. Même si tu ne me vois pas et que tu ne m'entends pas, Harry, je serai là. Toujours ! Tu as compris ? Harry, est-ce que tu as compris ? »

     Le jeune homme hocha de la tête mais refusa de croiser les yeux de l'homme contre qui il était serré. Néanmoins, Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Les émeraudes d'Harry brillaient de tristesse et de larme. Mais la colère n'était plus là. 

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, lui dit Sirius. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures. Je ne veux plus que tu te réveils en sursaut la nuit en revoyant ma mort. Je suis mort, mais je suis là. Et ça n'est pas ta faute ! »

Harry baissa la tête, déniant le dernier point exposé, mais Sirius lui releva le visage et le secoua très fort. 

« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Ragea l'ancien animagus. C'est la faute de mon abrutie de cousine, de Voldemort, de cette fichue arche, mais ça n'était pas la tienne ! Tu m'entends, Harry ? Pas la tienne !! »

     Harry continua de pleurer et, convulsivement, se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de son parrain. Il pleura longtemps et longtemps, Sirius lui parla, lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts, des encouragements... Le temps, autour d'eux, semblait s'être arrêter. Plus rien ne bougeait ni ne respirait, la nuit étant tombée, les habitant de Surrey dormaient paisiblement, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans leur parc. Soudain, Sirius tressaillit et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il était temps pour lui de retourner en haut et de laisser son filleul vivre. Il baissa la tête vers le visage maintenant apaisé du jeune homme, celui-ci profondément endormi dans ses bras, ses mains serrant la robe de Sirius. L'homme sourit et se pencha pour décrisper les doigts qui serraient son vêtement. Il déposa son filleul à l'abri du saule et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Doucement, il soupira et chuchota une dernière fois : 

« Je serai toujours là, Filleul. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai là... »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Harry poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil. Il se retourna et murmura : 

« Je t'aime, parrain... »

     Sirius eut un halètement tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, vite suivie d'une autre. Son cœur était déchiré. D'un côté, il voulait rester sur terre avec son filleul et d'un autre, son esprit savait que c'était impossible... Sirius soupira de résignation avant de caresser la chevelure ébouriffée d'Harry. 

« Prends soin de toi, Filleul. Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi... ! »

     Et dans un dernier sourire mêler de larmes, Sirius disparut. La douce lumière qui avait éclairé le parc s'éteignit et il ne resta plus rien si ce n'est Harry Potter, profondément endormit. 

     Un petit mouvement fit bruisser les buissons non loin du jeune homme et une petite créature noiraude se détacha des ténèbres de la nuit. Penaude, elle avisa Harry avec curiosité et appuya sa patte sur le nez du jeune homme. Le garçon marmonna et se retourna dans son sommeil, faisant face à l'arbre. La petite créature sembla perplexe puis escalada le corps mince pour finir par aller se blottir dans le creux des bras du jeune héros et s'endormir à son tour. 

******************

     Arabella Figg était terriblement inquiète. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin et pas un signe de vie d'Harry Potter. Pourtant, elle avait bien surveillé sa maison, mais quand il lui parut clair que le garçon ne rentrait pas, et pourrait ne jamais le faire, à trois heures, elle prévint tout de suite Albus. De suite, le vieil homme écouta ses craintes et prévint l'Ordre au grand complet. Des effectifs de recherche furent répartit dans tous les quartiers environnant et, bien entendu, Arabella c'était joint à l'enquête. 

     Tordant entre ses doigts noueux la couverture qu'elle portait sur les épaules, Arabella finit par s'arrêter en soufflant, désespérée. Elle aurait du mieux le surveillée !! Jamais elle n'aurait du le laisser partir en ne le sachant surveiller uniquement de Mondingus Fletcher ! Car comme à son habitude l'homme avait filé et Harry était maintenant introuvable. Cependant, un espoir fugace étreignait encore le cœur de la vieille femme. Elle savait grâce aux renseignement de Mondingus que le garçon allait souvent dans le parc. Avec de la chance, il y était encore ! Reprenant courage, elle se remit à avancer avec ferveur. Harry était sûrement dans le parc ! Où pourrait-il être, si non ? 

     Ses pieds chaussés de pantoufle la rendaient plus discrète qu'une souris et elle en fut ravie quand elle aperçut la silhouette étendue et vivante d'Harry Potter, près d'un arbre. Elle souffla de soulagement et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Elle eut un choque quand elle constata que le garçon dormait et qu'il souriait comme un bienheureux dans son sommeil. Le cœur de la vieille femme fut ému par cette vision et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes. Cependant, un petit mouvement près du garçon la fit sursauter. Là, roulé en boule dans les bras du jeune homme, un petit chien tout noir dormait paisiblement. Ebahie, la vieille dame considéra l'adolescent puis l'animal et finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, il avait le droit d'avoir les familiers qu'il voulait, ce garçon ! Même si elle préférait les chats ! 

     La vieille dame sourit et ôta la couverture de ses épaules pour en couvrir le jeune corps. Dans son sommeil, Harry resserra ses bras autour du corps du petit chien et sourit, tirant sur la couverture pour avoir un peu plus chaud dans la fraîcheur estivale. Le chien releva son petit minois pour regarder le garçon et lécha le nez d'Harry. Arabella entraperçut alors, sur le buste du chien, un étrange S de fourrure blanche. 

« Drôle de coïncidence, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant. 

- Figg ! Fit soudain la voix caverneuse de Maugrey Fol Œil qui venait de transplaner près d'elle. L'avez-vous trouvé ? 

- Oui, répondit Arabella. A l'instant ! 

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? S'énerva l'ancien Auror. 

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, triple andouille !! Gronda Arabella. Et baissez d'un ton, vous allez le réveiller ! »

     Maugrey afficha un regard perplexe avant de s'apercevoir de la silhouette endormie non loin d'eux. Il soupira de soulagement et leva sa baguette vers le ciel. Alors, une boule de lumière verte s'éleva dans la voûte céleste et une série de 'Plop' se firent entendre. Bientôt, tout l'Ordre du Phœnix était rassemblé à l'entrée du parc, Dumbledore comprit. 

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda Remus Lupin, visiblement inquiet. 

- Chuut ! Firent Arabella et Maugrey, synchronisé. Vous allez le réveiller ! »

Les membres de l'ordre échangèrent des regards perplexes et ils se tournèrent vers le point que les deux autres pointaient du doigt. S'approchant lentement, ils eurent tôt fait d'encercler le jeune dormeur. 

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux, fit remarquer Tonks. 

- En effet, commenta Remus. Oh, mais... ! »

S'abaissant doucement, le lycanthrope dégagea doucement le bébé chien au pelage noir, l'exposant à la vue de tous. 

« Qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclama Remus. Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas que ce chien pourrait être... ? »

Le directeur pouffa tandis que l'ordre fixait l'animal qui baillait doucement. 

« Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore, finissant la phrase de Remus. Je ne pense pas. Mais je suis certains qu'il est responsable de la présence de ce petit chien... Et du sourire d'Harry... ! »

Les membres de l'ordre se penchèrent sur le garçon de nouveau et regardèrent le garçon souriant paisiblement. 

« Allons, Remus, intervint Dumbledore. Rendez-lui donc son nouvel ami qu'il découvrira demain et laissons-le dormir. »

Le lycanthrope se baissa et replaça le chien dans les bras d'Harry qui ne se réveilla pas. Alors, les sorciers s'éloignèrent en silence. Quand elle jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin, Minerva McGonagall prit la parole. 

« Albus ? Croyez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable de le laisser ici tout seul ? Sans protection ? »

Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers sa collègue pour finir par regarder vers Harry. 

« Vous avez raison, Minerva, comme toujours, dit-il en souriant. Severus, avez-vous quelque chose de prévu, cette nuit ? »

     Et tandis que le maître des potions de Poudlard blêmissait, loin de là, Harry se retourna dans son sommeil en souriant toujours. Le petit chien bailla et posa sa tête sur le torse du garçon. Haute dans le ciel, l'étoile principale de la constellation du chien brilla. Et pendant un instant, elle sembla rayonner plus fort que jamais, sa lumière protectrice tombant sur l'adolescent. Le sourire du garçon s'étendit et son visage trouva une sérénité presque enviable. 

     Du moins, l'homme caché derrière l'arbre veillant sur lui l'en envia-t-il, marmonnant sans cesse dans sa barbe : 

« Satané Potter ! Toujours à me casser les pieds ! Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à faire que de veiller sur ce sale gosse... »

FIN

#####################################################

Voilà ! C'était mon petit One-Shot sur lequel je peine depuis un looong moment à faire ! Il est couvert de fautes d'ortho dût au 'non-correction', c'est nul, prévisible, mais bon, je voulais partager ça avec vous ! J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour les éventuelles reviews et Bisous à tous ! 


End file.
